Day 7: First 'I Love You'
by bluebloodedphantom
Summary: It concerned their friends that they never told each other what they felt. It concerned the both of them that maybe, they have not sent their message and that maybe, they misunderstood what they were. The moment of the obvious truth is... one awkward conversation on a couch? - Late post for SoMa week - Day 7: First 'I Love You'.


"So… What's the real score between you and Maka, eh bro?" Black*star wiggled his eyebrows and passed Soul the basketball that he was previously spinning on his fingers. "You two seemed e-ku-su-ta-ra-clo-ssuuu the past few days." He grinned, imitating what seemed to be a Japanese girl's accent.

Soul was a very private guy. He didn't like it when people try to stick their noses where they don't belong. Black*Star was not an exception to that but seeing that the assassin was very persistent on that matter, he only heaved a sigh before dribbling the ball in his hand. "What are you talking about? We've always been like tha-"

"No, you two haven't been like that."

"What - you too, Kid?"

Death the Kid stole the ball form Soul who had been distracted. The weapon groaned, rubbing his face with a hand. "While it's true that I've been busy as the new shinigami, I can't help but notice the things you and Maka do; things that you two never did before." Kid said, shooting the ball in the hoop. "Seriously Soul, do you really think we haven't seen the way you two look at each other now? It's a lot more… how should I say it?"

"Mushier?" Black*Star asked, walking back to them from getting the ball.

Kid nodded. "Yeah. That's right." Soul only gave them a dumbfounded look which Kid returned. "Mushier, because you two have always had that spark in your eyes whenever you look at each other even before and, let me tell you, it was so sappy. Now though, your looks linger on her longer than usual and so does she. And don't get us started with those 'brushing your hands with hers' accidents."

"Geez, you two are so uncool." The death scythe scratched the back of his neck. "Don't tell me you two have been observing us because that's totally creepy." He groaned. Soul walked over to the bench and sat down on it. He wondered how everything turned to this. As far as he remembered, Black*Star and Kid called him for a basketball match on the court. Why did it end up as an interview, Soul will never know. "We kiss each other when we feel like it. There, happy?"

The three of them were enveloped in silence. Soul only looked at his friends as the two of them glanced at each other before giving him a stern look. "W-What?"

Black*Star's eyes looked at him through his keen eyes. "Could you be the kind of man who's only up for… a 'friends with benefits' relationship?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Soul growled, looking at his blue-haired friend with wide eyes. "I don't intend to use Maka l-like… like that!"

Kid rubbed his chin, his eyes narrowing at Soul. "You _do_ love her, right, Soul?"

Soul fought the urge, a huge urge at that, to hit his head on the nearest tree repeatedly because, _what was this, some kind of celebrity show? _"And I thought you've been observing us. I love her, of course."

"Then, what's with this: _we kiss each other when we feel like it_?" Kid crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Soul Evans, have you even told her what you feel yet?" The death god asked.

"Come to think of it…" It was Soul's turn to rub his chin. "…no."

Black*Star roared in laughter after what he just said and Soul never wanted to punch his friend on the face so badly. "Really, bro? So, you just kissed her without telling her what you really feel? That's totally lame!" He said in between his laughter.

"Is it that bad?" Soul sighed, feeling a bit worried about not being able to tell Maka those three words.

"Well… while it seems to me that your feelings for each other are mutual, she has many insecurities. Most girls would probably be thinking that the guy's just leading them on." Kid stated.

"And since when did you two become love experts?" Soul groaned, not believing that he was at the receiving end of Black*Star and Kid's advises about love.

"Tsubaki."

"Liz."

_Riiiiight…_ Soul sneered as he looked away. Black*Star and Tsubaki hooked a month after the final battle against Asura. Liz and Kid on the other hand, became a couple just a couple of months ago. Meanwhile, he and Maka… could they really be called a couple already? He knew Maka loved him. She showed how much she does through her actions. Even with the slightest touch, Soul felt love from her. What bothered him was if he managed to send the same message to her. He wondered if he did enough to make her feel that he loved her too. "D-Damn it…" He ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

"E-Eh?!"

"YOU NEVER TOLD SOUL YOU LOVE HIM YET?"

Maka Albarn felt like she was a part of a movie scene where the character was being interrogated by investigators. All eyes were on her as she furiously blushed on her seat in a café. "G-Guys, please! Not so loud!" She hissed, looking around only to see people looking at them.

"Has Soul ever told you that he loved you?" Liz whispered, looking at her cautiously.

"N-No…"

"Albarn! This is not a joke! You can't just kiss each other without confirming your feelings, right Tsubaki?"

"W-Well… Liz-chan has a point, Maka-chan." Tsubaki mumbled. "But still, love can be expressed through actions too. We all saw how Maka-chan and Soul-kun have been acting around each other."

Liz nodded with eyes closed. "That's true. That's true." She stood up, her eyes suddenly opened and she looked up at the light of the cafe, her right hand, which was closed to a fist, by her chest. "I always knew you two are going to end up together! I'm so happy for you!" She looked at the Maka before looking a bit worried and plopping back down on her seat. "But you know… it's still nice to get to hear the person you love tells you that he or she feels the same." Liz took a sip of her chocolate shake.

The meister bit her bottom lip, looking down on her hands which rested on her lap. They were tightly clasped together. She didn't doubt one bit that Soul loved her. She felt it from the way he looked at her, the way he held her, the way he kissed her. He never voiced it out but she knew that he loved her. "I wonder if I get my message across when I do things for him…" She mumbled. "I wonder if he felt that I love him from my actions."

"You'll be fine, Ma-ka-chaaan~" Maka was startled when a giraffe plush was suddenly pushed close to her face. She looked at the person behind it, not that she still needed to take a look to know who it was. Patty was smiling brightly at her.

Somehow, that was able to ease Maka's worries a bit.

* * *

The two of them were tense as they sat on their couch that evening. They've talked for a while before falling into an awkward silence, neither one of them knew how they'll manage to say the words out of their mouths. Soul made the first move, scooting closer to her and placing his arm around her shoulders like he always does.

_Why is he so stiff?_

_Man, she's so stiff!_

In attempt to try to make things comfortable, Maka leaned her head against Soul's shoulder.

_I can feel her heartbeat… Is it just me or is she nervous?_

_Soul's heart is beating so fast! What's going on?_

Finally, when they just couldn't take it anymore, Soul decided to look at Maka and embraced her. "M-Maka, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for kissing you all this time, I mean, I don't regret kissing you! I like kissing you! I mean, I'm sorry 'cause I did it without uhm-"

_He's apologizing? W-Why?_

"W-Wait, Soul! Don't apologize! I haven't made myself clear about our situation!"

_Shiit. Does that mean that I was mistaken?_

They managed to look at each other properly after Maka gently pulled away. Both their faces were red and they both wore an expression of a mix of confusion and unease.

"W-What are we doing?" Both of them said in unison. The silence was there again. This time though, it wasn't the awkward one. It was rather comforting. They looked at each other's eyes before they started laughing.

"Y-You see, Soul… I was with the girls earlier and they were digging for information about… us."

"That's funny. Black*Star and Kid were too."

Soul and Maka both heaved out a heavy sigh. "Seriously… those guys…" He growled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure they talked about it. I mean, they call us at the same time and then talk abou-!"

He was put to a stop when Maka grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back not shortly after that and looked at him in the eyes. "I love you." His heart hammered against his chest as he looked at Maka's green eyes which suddenly widened. "A-Ah! I-I mean, ahaha! I'm sorry! I just well, you see… Oh! I just remembered that Tsubaki said tha-"

She was put to a stop when Soul leaned in to cut her with his lips briefly.

"I-I love you too."

"E-Eh…"

A wave of silence flooded them. They both looked at the television, their faces flushed. They didn't proceed to cuddle with each other like they usually do and they really couldn't think of anything else except what they just said to each other.

Eventually though, they both calmed down and smiled, still not looking at each other. Despite their eyes glued to the television but not really paying attention to what was airing, their hands slowly intertwined.

* * *

Ugh… Mushy fluff! Mushy fluff! What is this about? I don't really know~!

And that concludes SoMa week for me (I'm so late, I know)! Thanks for reading my stuff.


End file.
